On the Third Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the third in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Chip/Vida.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest._

**On the Third Day of Christmas**

Chip scooped up another shovel full of snow and moved it away to the other side of where the grass was. He was glad that they had decided to take a vacation here. It was more in the middle of nowhere then Vida liked but it would still be perfect for the perfect Christmas.

Everyone was almost there; Xander and Madison were the only ones that hadn't made it yet. She had been stuck in a seminar with this one director that she had insisted was one of the best. Xander told him that they would be there. Of course that meant that Vida was not exactly in the best mood. She was worried that Madison would end up missing Christmas or something ridiculous like that. It was probably because of what Nick had said. Why Nick would tell Vida that Xander and Madison weren't going to make it because the weather would prevent them from getting there was beyond him, you just didn't make Vida upset.

"Shouldn't Nick be doing that?"

He turned to his wife and smiled, "I think he's on the phone with Clare. She and Drake are in town and he's helping figure out a few of the things we'll need."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course he is. You said you were going to help me with wrapping. How can you do that when you're out here?"

"I just wanted to make sure the sidewalk was clear for when Xander and Madison get here."

Vida turned back quickly at the house and then turned back to Chip. He assumed that she had glared at Nick and it was confirmed when she made her next comment, "Like he knows everything."

"Exactly Vee, now don't worry, everything will come together."

She growled and then pulled out her wand. Before he could even say anything she said a spell and the snow was cleared away from the sidewalk, "Now you can come help me wrap."

He couldn't help grinning as she turned and went back into the cabin. He had figured she would end up doing something like that. He followed her inside and took off his jacket, hat and gloves. As he was pulling off his scarf he heard Nick on the phone, "No I think we have enough juice. Eggnog, that'll work….I'm not sure, probably some of both…we have only one carton of eggs…."

Chip hung up his scarf and followed the sounds of Christmas music. It led him to the living room where there was wrapping paper everywhere. Looking around he saw Vida sitting on one of the couches next to Emma who was on a laptop.

"I like the way Bing Crosby sings it best. He embodies White Christmas."

Vida shrugged, "I suppose to each their own."

Chip, "You're not wrapping."

Looking up Vida smirked, "I left the rest for you."

"Even my own presents?"

"Who said I got you anything?"

Chip sat down next to Vida, "How could you be in the middle of a conversation when you were just out getting me?"

Emma spoke up, "Actually Vida and I were in the middle of a conversation when she left to go and get you, so we continued as soon as she came back in."

He nodded, "That makes sense. And for the record, I like Bing Crosby's White Christmas too."

A pillow hit his head, "Traitor." Smiling he reached back but before he found his spot her hand grabbed his, "Don't even think about it."

Emma laughed quietly, "I think the thought was processed already."

"Maybe I should just leave and you two can wrap."

"Vee, I said I'd help wrap and I am going to. What first?"

She nudged a CD with her foot, "That's for Xander."

He picked it up and began wrapping it.

* * *

Vida had finally gotten down and they both were wrapping and soon joined by Nick. Emma was still on her computer finishing up some work related items that needed to be taken care of soon. She had explained that she also didn't want to be doing this over Christmas so she was trying to get it done right then.

Soon the front door opened marking the return of Drake and Clare. Chip smiled at Vida, "I'm going to help them."

Vida was in the middle of trying to wrap a present for Clare and she smiled gratefully at Chip knowing that he would divert Clare's attention long enough to make sure that Vida could get the present completely wrapped.

Nick followed Chip out into the front room where Xander and Madison were walking in!

"You guys are here!"

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Madison asked as she moved into the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

Xander set his and Madison's bags on the ground and grinned at Nick, "So did you tell her?"

Chip looked back and forth between his friends as Nick answered, "Yes, she almost took _my_ head off."

"You could handle her."

"Are you talking about Vida?" Chip asked as the three of them went out into the icy wind. There wasn't any talking as they went to the car and picked up a few more bags of groceries.

Once they were back inside Xander grinned, "Of course. I told Nick to tell Vida there was a chance we wouldn't make it up here."

"So it was you!"

All three men turned to find Vida in the hallway with her hands on hips. Chip grinned at her, even when she was angry she was still beautiful.

Xander shrugged, "It was funny."

"What was funny?" Madison asked as she walked back in with another bag of groceries. She quickly spotted her sister and though Vida was quite angry the two sisters shared a hug.

Chip spoke up, "Xander had Nick tell Vida you might not make it.

Madison looked at Xander and Nick, "That wasn't very nice." Then she turned back to Vida, "Though I was worried for a bit. Xander and I got stuck at a road block. The police weren't letting anyone through. We were finally able to turn around go a different route.

As Drake moved past them he shut the door, "That's the last bag of groceries."

They all followed Nick into the kitchen but not before Chip shut and locked the front door. While the groceries were being put away he heard Nick, "What are these?"

Chip moved over and looked over Nick's shoulder, they were Three French Hens. Clare picked them up and moved over to the fridge, "They are for dinner. I got a recipe for Christmas time meals."

Nick held up his hands at the defensive edge in Clare's speech, "I was just asking, I'm sure it'll be good."

Clare smiled at her cousin, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Of course."

Chip looked over at Vida was talking to Madison. He caught her eye and gestured to the living room and then looked at Clare. After Vida's eyes returned to him she shook her head, she had not yet finished wrapping Clare's present. Vida then grabbed Madison's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Chip didn't hear Madison's response and he was sure that it was because she had understood that there was something Vida was trying to not say out loud.

Xander moved closer to Chip, "Did anyone shovel the sidewalk? Sure doesn't feel like it."

Glancing out the window Chip realized that it had snowed since he had been wrapping. He hadn't even noticed when they brought in the groceries. That was not good. A Knight is supposed to notice everything. Just because it was Christmas time it did not mean a break from that, even though it was a minor thing.

"I was supposed to help with it." Nick said as he poured himself something to drink.

"Is that the eggnog?" Clare asked.

He looked down at his cup, "No, it's just water Clare. What difference does it make?"

"The difference is the eggnog is for later. I bought it specifically for making toasts after dinner."  
Nick set down his cup and walked over to his cousin. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes, "Clare I would not ruin something that you came up with for our time here, you know that."

"I know…it's just…well…I want it to be perfect and so far…"

Drake touched her cheek, "Sweetheart it is perfect. We're all here together."

"Udonna, Leinbow, Daggeron…"

Drake looked at Nick who then nodded, "Clare we did invite them and remember my parents and Daggeron are fine. They wouldn't want you to not enjoy yourself."

"You're right. You're right." Sighing she turned back to the cupboard she had been putting away food in.

Chip waited until he saw that Clare and Drake had gone off to the room before he went into the living room. Santa Clause was currently while Vida was finishing another gift. Madison was sitting next to Emma on the couch. Emma was still on her laptop while Madison was just opening up hers.

He moved over and noticed what had to be a script which meant that Madison was at least seeing if she wanted to work on another movie. He leaned over and read the title, "Two Turtle Doves?"

Madison grabbed the script, "Chip you're not supposed to look at this."

"It was lying right there besides I'm not going to try and steal it or anything."

She sighed and then set it back down, "I know…and that's not actually the title, it's the cover for it."

Emma was looking over at them, "I wonder how they come up with them?"

"The titles? I'm not sure yet to be honest."

"I just can't believe they come up with some dumb ones. Two Turtle Doves? What idiot came up with that?"

"Vida, it's just a title."

"I know Maddie."

Chip went and sat next to Vida and kissed her cheek. She turned and he could tell her anger was much less now. He grinned and whispered, "Clare is in her room right now, she and Drake."

"Thanks, but I already finished both of theirs."

"I was just trying to help."

Vida smiled at him, "I know, and I do appreciate it."

Chip grinned back at Vida and then leaned back next to her watching as the police officer questioned Santa Clause.

* * *

After they had their dinner, which was surprisingly very good, Chip had assumed they were going to be doing that toasting thing that Clare had talked about was for after _Christmas_ dinner. Chip was disappointed because he thought it would be fun, but it didn't matter when they did it, so he was going to wait til after dinner.

Once they had finished the first Santa Clause they had watched the next two eventually being joined by Xander, Nick, Clare and Drake. And finally Emma had even gotten off of the computer followed shortly by Madison.

By the next morning though the snow had piled up much higher than the previous day; not as high as the weatherman had predicted but close enough. It had been a good thing that Drake and Clare had gotten extra food and water just because the roads might not be as clear as needed to drive. Now of course they did have their magic but using it for just anything seemed to be such a waste and not a very good thing to do.

Chip moved away from the window and went back to his and Vida's room. She was sitting on their bed listening to music. He began putting on a couple of pairs of socks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going outside."

"It's cold out."

"That's why I'm putting on extra clothes. Do you want to come out?"

Vida sat there watching him as he put on an extra sweater and pair of pants before she nodded, "At least it'll be something different to do."

She quickly added additional clothes and soon the two were outside in the snow. The first thing he did was walk over to one of the cars. As he was turning back he felt something hit his back. Turning around he saw Vida smirking. He picked up a snowball and threw it at her but she decked out of the way.

As he was moving to get behind the car he felt another hit his leg. He quickly got behind the car and grabbed another snowball. Peering out he noticed that he couldn't see Vida anywhere, though he knew she was there. He stepped out from behind the car and slowly started moving towards the cabin; surely she had to be on the other side. Before he got to far another one hit him on the back. Turning around her saw that she had emerged from the other side of the house; quickly he threw the one in his hands and before she got back behind the house it hit her on the arm.

Now he was out in the open and she had the cover of the house. He knew that would not add up to anything good. And sure enough when another one came whizzing out he jumped out of the way just in time. He started moving closer to where she was though that meant more snowballs were coming at him. Finally he noticed that the snowballs stopped. Running quickly he soon discovered the reason for the lack of snowballs, Vida had taken off.

He ran after her hoping to catch her. After a good distance he was able to grab her causing both of them to tumble in the snow. He grinned at her, "I guess I win."

"Ha. In your dreams. I don't surrender."

"Come on Vee, I do have you."

"True, but not for long."

And before he could say anything else she kissed him. Her tongue quickly pushed inside his mouth and he was soon lost in the kiss. Her arms were around him and he moved his hands down to where her waist should be though it was covered with layers of material.

Chip wasn't sure how long they had been kissing before she somehow maneuvered her way out from under him. Grinning she stood up, "Don't worry, I still love you," and then she took off.

This only caused Chip to laugh and then got up and went after her again.

It wasn't long before Madison came out followed by Clare. Together they started to make a snowman. Once Emma came out she joined in the snowball fight and when Nick came out he and Chip were on a side and Emma and Vida were. Once Drake came out towing Xander with him, those four joined the snowball fight as well.

Finally after everyone was completely exhausted and quite a ways from the cabin they decided to head back. Chip began singing Christmas carols joined in by a few of the others, Madison, Emma and Drake. Clare didn't know them too well. Nick just gestured for them to continue. Vida sang when she wanted to and Xander joined in near the end.

"And a Partridge in a Pear Tree." They sang as they got back to the cabin. Hurrying inside they quickly all separated and got warmed up in their own ways. Chip had just finished putting on his pajamas when he noticed that Vida was sitting on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her.

"It's warm."

"Well if it's warm…" Chip sat on the bed next to Vida. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they were all together. And he was sitting next to the woman he loved, his wife. Sighing he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And she leaned her head against his shoulder. They were facing the window in their room and they sat there warming up and watching as more snow gently fell.


End file.
